


Silver Bells

by vivaforever597



Category: Samantha Who? (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gals take a walk in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

A clump of snow fell onto Sam's arm. She grinned, a little self-consciously. "You know, I love snow," she said off-handedly. "I bet I've always loved it."

"Oh, no, you used to hate it," Dena corrected with a giggle. "You thought you looked ugly in snowpants."

Sam shrugged. "Well, who doesn't look bad in snowpants? You know, I think kids can play without snowpants. Don't you?!"

Dena giggled again. "I dunno, Mr. Cellophane looks really cute when I put him in his snowsuit."

Andrea halted in her tracks. "Dena. You put snowsuits on your dog?" She shook her finger in Dena's direction. "You're crazy. Fashion shouldn't be wasted on animals. But if you're going to, make sure it's at least good fashion."

Dena wheeled around. "But it makes them look so cute!" she insisted. "In fact, Andrea, I—"

"Hey, hey," Andrea interrupted. "Look at Sam." The blonde woman was continuing down the sidewalk, swaying gently, unaware that she'd left her companions behind.

"Aww," Dena murmured. "That's so cute. Look how much Christmas spirit she has."

Andrea frowned. "What are you talking about? It's pathetic. She's in a vibrant shopping district, surrounded by the best clothiers and jewelers and artisans in the city, and she's walking right past it all, daydreaming about snow!"

"Hey, lighten up, Andrea," Dena drawled, not unkindly. "It's the most wonderful time of the year," she added in a singsong voice.

Andrea shoved her hands in her pockets and stomped toward Sam. "Bah! Humbug."


End file.
